


Red, White, and Soaked

by lady_blackwell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am not sorry, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blackwell/pseuds/lady_blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out red wine isn't the most difficult stain to get out of white fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margotgrissom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotgrissom/gifts).



> This is from a prompt Margot requested so long ago that I've forgotten what most of it is. Takes place before Age of Ultron.

“Shit,” Maria gasped as she saw the damp stain on the back of her dress. The low chuckles coming from behind her only annoyed her even more, and she threw her companion her best intimidating gaze, which only served to amuse him more. _Some days I hate the asshole_ , she thought as she turned around to face the mirror in a childish attempt to ignore him.

She had chosen the simple white dress for Stark Industries’ semi-annual cocktail party because Pepper and Romanoff had gasped in delight when she tried it on in the store; one hair and make-up session with Pepper’s stylist later, she had walked into the venue feeling sultry and, oddly, powerful. It would be enough, Pepper had assured her, to ensure that all the male CEOs and VPs would be falling all over each other to try and grab Stark Industries’s business. “You’re hot, Maria, and I hate to say it, but men need to be controlled visually,” she had said shortly before they walked in, “Everyone will be making sure they have a prime seat next to you. And when they do, well, you know how to go in for the kill.”

With that in mind, she had counted on the party being a sorry combination of ass-kissing, pseudo-dominatrixing, and shoving old man hands off of her body when the perverts started to get the wrong idea. What she hadn’t counted on was Rogers (even though they had been sleeping together on and off for the past two months it still felt awkward to call him Steve) being there as part of the cavalry. What she especially hadn’t counted on was the look in his eyes turning from thinly-veiled boredom to pure, unadulterated lust, and the warmth between her legs that had bloomed as a result.

Everywhere she went it seemed as though his gaze followed. She had caught him blatantly ogling, multiple times. Neither ignoring it nor incredulous staring seemed to stop it, nor did it seem to stop the newly emerged throbbing between her thighs. The glaring even encouraged him as he raked his eyes over her form, again, lingering on her ass. Maria’s breath hitched as she felt his gaze, and she raced to the bar to try and find some relief.

Forget being America’s ‘Golden Boy’; Steve Rogers was nothing short of an unrepentant sinner, and he was dragging her along for the ride. Her senses tingled as she changed her order from a martini to “the strongest shot of vodka possible” as she felt Steve come up behind her, huffing in annoyance as she turned to acknowledge his presence.

“You clean up nice, Hill,” he rumbled low in her ear as he set his glass on the bar, and Maria could barely contain the shiver that ran down her spine. She collapsed into the nearest stool; his hand brushed across her back in a seeming show of stabilization, but it only served to arouse her in her muddled state. 

She turned to him, angry and hornier than she’d been in the past six months. “What the hell are you doing, Rogers?” she hissed, her anger only increasing as he smirked.

“Can’t I tell a woman I know she looks nice?” he responded while ordering his own drink, making sure to rake his eyes over his figure again. Maria thanked the bartender as he gave her the drink; she decided to take the low road and knock it back in one gulp, which resulted in violent coughing and sputtering as the vodka burned against her throat.

“It’s one thing to tell your co-worker they look nice, it’s another to fuck with them from the other side of the room.”

He chuckled, low and dark, “I’m not fucking with you, Hill,” he said, taking a swig of his beer and tossing a bill at the bartender, “But I sure as hell would love to fuck you later.”

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

This absolutely could not be happening right now. She was working. She was going to have to flirt with shareholders, CEO’s, people who were decidedly not Steve Rogers. She was going to have to keep up her ice-queen persona all night.  
And yet she was stuck sitting in a chair, arousal soaking through her panties and dripping down her thighs because her irritating, insufferable fuck buddy had decided it was a good idea to hit on her at one of the most important and stupid parties of the year, in front of everyone. Maria clenched her teeth and tried to subtly grind against the chair to relieve her frustration, eyes widening in shock and unpleasant surprise when she realized the chair was a lot slicker than it had been when she first sat down.

“Damnit,” she muttered under her breath, sliding out of the seat and racing towards the nearest bathroom. Steve followed, much to her chagrin, placing her in her current predicament. She whirled around in a mixture of anger and arousal, nearly growling at him as he put his hands up in surrender. 

“How dare you.” she said, angrily walking over to the door and locking it, ripping up some paper towels and blotting it against the dress. “Do you know how much this cost?!”

“Sorry.” Steve replied, taking a few paper towels from her and pressing it against the spot without much success, crowding her against the row of sinks as he did so. “I didn’t know you were going to be here, and I figured this would make the night more fun.”  
“Fun?” Maria hissed, “I’m trying to make business connections as part of my job, and your idea of fun is ruining one of the most expensive things I’ve ever bought?”

The flicker of shame on Steve’s face was almost enough to make up for the massive dry-cleaning bill she would have to face next week. “I can make it up to you,” he rasped in her ear, pressing kisses to her neck as he lifted her up onto the row of sinks. Maria spread her legs unabashedly, whimpering as his teeth scraped against _that spot_ and lifting her hips to help remove her panties. As he slipped them into his jacket pocket, she placed her hands on his chest, getting his full attention.

“You’re also paying the bill for this dress and doing my laundry.”

“Done,” he replied, wickedly smirking as he got down on his knees in front of her.

(The following morning, Maria tried to stop her blush as she read over the internal memo banning Captain Rogers and Deputy Director Hill from ever being invited to the same event again.)


End file.
